Hunt
by Moutchi
Summary: Quand un vampire se mêle des affaire d'un Fowl ou d'un de ses ami, il ne s'en sort pas si facilement. A vérifier. Fanfic pour le moment peu avancée, pas bien planifiée, qui aura sans doute des penchants yaoi mais qui en priorité est faite pour le fun :b
1. Chapter 1 : le premier chapitre

**Avants propos : **Bonjour tout le monde, Moutchi s'attaque cette fois à Artemis Fowl Ça va être beau ça encore... Quoi qu'il en soit, la plupart des persos ne m'appartiennent pas, sont à l'auteur là... l'autre mec qu'a écrit l'bouquin quoi... Et donc même si j'en fais ce que je veux ou presque là, pas moi les ai fait...

Par contre Archy il est à MOI èé montre les dents A moi a moi a moi ! Moi j'l'ai fait, moi sa moman ! euh hem bref... Donc mon Vampirounet d'amour, que vous trouverez sous le nom de Archy ou Archéon dans ce récit, est un des protagonistes de mon histoire j'espère que vous l'aimerez ! (un petit portrait devrait etre fait un de ces jours...)

Vala, enjoy et pis... Merci de me lire TT émotion

**Chapitre I : Le… premier chapitre…**

N'être pas fiché dans la base de donnée des FARs présentait un avantage certain quand on avait soulagé autant de personnes que Archy Hunter. Surtout quand on savait ce que «soulager» signifiait pour lui. Cependant il ne fallait en aucune façon parler d'un soulagement comme d'un meurtre. « Manger pour vivre, tuer pour manger », telle était sa devise. Il était rare qu'un vampire habite sous terre, car même s'ils détestaient la lumière du soleil, qui leur causait de graves migraines et abimaient leurs yeux, ils ne faisaient pas partie du Petit Peuple et les vampires étaient interdit de séjour sous terre. Question de sécurité. Le véritable avantage de la surface étant bien sur le grand nombre de délicieux humains insouciants. Depuis la nuit des temps, ils avaient vécu parmi eux, leur étant généralement très semblable physiquement. C'était aussi le cas Archy, Archéon de son nom complet. A part ses oreilles légèrement pointues et ses canines proéminentes, il ressemblait à un jeune mâle humain. Il avait pourtant préféré vivre en bas, sous terre. Il n'avait jamais gouté au sang humain, pas une seule fois depuis que ses petites quenottes lui avaient poussé. Son père s'était en fait endetté de telle façon en surface que leur seule chance de ne pas mourir exsanguinés au fond d'un ravin était de se terrer au sein du petit peuple. Ce n'était cependant pas chose aisée. En effet, leur manie de sucer le sang de toute créature se trouvant sur leur route au moment d'une petite fringale n'était pas particulièrement appréciée. C'est la raison pour laquelle à chaque fois qu'une fée mettait la main sur un vampire, celui ci, qui ne dépendait pas de leur juridiction, était directement renvoyé en surface. Pas toujours gentiment ni dans son entièreté.

Assis à califourchon sur un conduit d'évacuation des eaux usées, se trouvant dans les égouts de Haven ville, Archy attendait. Il avait flairé l'odeur d'un gnome depuis une heure, un employé de maintenance sans doute. Il passa une main griffue dans ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, un tic nerveux agitait son sourcil gauche. Le manque de sang lui provoquait souvent ce genre de désagrément. Or il passait assez peu de fées dans les égouts, du moins, rarement une fée seule. Un gargouillis remua son ventre. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve ce gnome rapidement. Le vampire grimaça, les gnomes n'étaient pas ses proies favorites. Il y avait quelque chose de désagréable dans leur sang, un goût doucereux, une impression grâce qui persistait au fond de la gorge. Enfin, fallait bien manger… Et le sang des fées était particulièrement nutritif, en partie grâce au flux magique qui le parcourait.

Il entendit enfin les bruits de pas du gnome. Les yeux brillèrent et il passa inconsciemment sa langue sur ses lèvres minces. Il allait peut-être devoir le tuer. En temps normal il se contentait de prendre sa cible par surprise et de boire un peu de son sang. La salive des vampires, comme celle des nains, contenait un calmant naturel très puissant. Ainsi, si on se débrouillait bien, la victime ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle avait été agressée. Elle se réveillait quelques minutes après la morsure, légèrement anémiée mais sans autre signe de faiblesse. La magie des fées s'occupait généralement de soigner la morsure avant que la malheureuse créature ne reprenne ses esprits.

Le gnome fut bientôt en vue. Archy s'étira, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à son futur repas tant attendu. Ses lèvres laissaient découvrir ses canines aux pointes effilées, comme deux lumières blanches dans l'obscurité. Il sauta lestement et atterrit sans bruit sur le sol moite du conduit souterrain. Le gnome ne se rendrait compte rien, il était trop occupé à regarder un tuyau en grommelant. Il passa discrètement derrière lui et passa sa main autour du cou du gnome, dans un geste calculé, son autre main se plaqua contre sa bouche. Le gnome était immobilisé, en partie, et il ne pouvait plus crier. Archy repoussa d'un coup de menton, le col de l'uniforme du gnome. Il regarda un moment la peau nue et y planta ses crocs. Le gnome n'eut pas le temps d'avoir mal, le puissant sédatif le fit se détendre comme un accordéon. Archy se détendait dans le même temps, aspirant goulument de grandes gorgées de sang chaud. Le bonheur à l'état pur. Le petit gnome refroidissait entre ses griffes. Il n'allait pas sortir vivant de leur étreinte, il aurait l'impression de s'endormir. Quelle importance… Dans son extase, le vampire relâcha complètement son attention, savourant son repas. Il n'entendit pas l'exclamation du lutin ailé qui suivait le gnome de loin. Il sentit par contre, le canon du neutrino contre sa nuque.

Il poussa un grognement sourd et relâcha son emprise sur la fée qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

-On dirait que j'ai des problèmes…


	2. Chapter 2

**Avants propos : **Bonjour tout le monde, deuxième chapitre, eh oui... a la chaine... même si personne me lit T T, erf bon, tant pis pour le quart d'heure lamentations !

Cette fois, même si on entre pas encore dans l'action, un personnage que vous connaissez bien fait son entrée !

et comme d'habitude, les persos, à part Archy et quelques pèlerins, sont pas à moi... Je les emprunte pour une durée indéfinie !

**Chapitre II : Deuxième chapitre, aux arrière-goûts de laboratoire.**

Quand Archy rouvrit les yeux, il fut frappé d'une vive lumière artificielle qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Il prit conscience que ses quatre membres étaient attachés, qu'il était en partie nu et qu'on lui avait posé une muselière. Il rouvrit douloureusement les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était dans une cellule capitonnée. Une caméra était braquée sur lui. Il aurait bien fait un geste grossier à l'objectif, s'il n'avait pas été immobilisé… Il se contenta d'une moue contrariée.

-Ça alors, notre ami suceur de sang s'est réveillé.

La sorte de table sur laquelle Archy était allongé se souleva légèrement et s'inclina pour le mettre à la verticale. Le changement de position lui donna la migraine.

Une porte s'ouvrit et un centaure entra en trottinant. Archy lui fit son plus beau sourire à travers la grille de sa muselière.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de cette invitation ? Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'habiller pour l'occasion.

-Très drôle, je serais ravi de boire un thé avec vous mais ce n'est pas pour ça que vous êtes ici.

-Ah vraiment ? fit le vampire, essayant de paraître le plus innocent possible.

-Oui, vraiment, le gnome qui vous a servit de goûté n'est toujours pas sorti de son coma et quand il en sortira, il aura surement des séquelles cérébrales irréparables.

Archy aussi un sourcil.

-Vous m'en voyez navré. On m'a toujours dit que j'avais une sacrée descente.

Il regarda autour de lui.

-Et c'est pour une petite agression que je suis enfermé comme l'ennemi public N°1 ?

-Ne vous surestimez pas non plus, si vous êtes là c'est uniquement parce que je le veux bien. Sans moi vous seriez dans la pire des geôles avec pour tout repas une soupe de radis. Et encore, si vous vous montriez coopératif.

-Et vous êtes ?

Foaly secoua sa crinière d'un air vexé.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Foaly. Je travaille pour les FARs.

-Mais bien sur, un canasson dans une boite de plexiglas, ça ne pouvait être que vous !

Le vampire souriait le plus aimablement possible. S'il le voulait, il arriverait à faire faire à Foaly tout ce qu'il voudrait. Un peu de sueur suffirait. Ce que le mesmer était au fée, la sueur l'était pour les vampires. Plus précisément les effluves de phéromones libérées lords de leur transpiration. Un artifice qui leur permettait de séduire leurs victimes. Mais Archy fur bien fâché de constater que le centaure ne semblait pas affecté par ses secrétions. Son sourire perdit un peu de sa bienveillance. Le centaure sourit d'un air satisfait et s'approcha. Il passe un doigt velu sur la tempe du vampire où perlaient de fines gouttelettes de sueur et le renifla. Archy lui lança un regard mauvais.

-C'est dommage hein, fit le centaure en fixant son doigt avec émotion. J'ai eu le temps de vous ausculter pendant votre sommeil figurez-vous.

-Satyre.

Foaly ne releva pas l'insulte.

-J'ai eu le temps de concocter une sorte de barrage à vos charmes de suceur de sang. Je ne suis pas bête au point de m'exposer sans m'être protégé auparavant. (NDA : sortez couverts)

La paranoïa chronique du centaure l'avait encore préservé, lui mais pas les nerfs de son interlocuteur. Sale mangeur de carottes.

Le sourire de Archy disparut. Il fronça le nez et montra les dents.

-Ne t'avise plus de me toucher, cervelas sur patte, ou tu le regretteras…

Le centaure agita un doigt moralisateur devant le nez du dit suceur de sang.

-Des menaces dans le vent, mon petit nocturne. Tes liens sont quasi indestructibles, on s'en sert pour les trolls. Quant à ta muselière, moi seul connaît la façon de la retirer sans t'arracher la mâchoire. Elle est également équipée d'un système de vaporisation et d'une balise qui me permet de connaître ta position et l'état d'un certain nombre de tes fonctions vitales. La même technologie que pour les anciens casques des FARs. Je n'allais pas réinvestir trop d'argent pour des prisonniers. Surtout que ça ne servira jamais à rien étant donné que tu ne peux pas t'échapper.

Archy leva les yeux au ciel. Le centaure était insupportable. Ça devait être son quart d'heure d'autosatisfaction. Le quadrupède donna une pichenette dans la muselière avec un sourire fier. Archy fit mine de le mordre.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller au point de se faire capturer ? Il n'aurait pas du suivre son père sous terre, il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Toute cette terre au-dessus d'eux, c'était mauvais de toute façon, la lune lui manquait… Une fois cette histoire finie il prendrait un aller simple pour la surface, il trouverait bien un moyen…

Mais maintenant il allait être fiché… Et même si le centaure n'avait aucun moyen de connaître son nom, il avait sans doute prélevé son ADN.

-Et pourquoi fais-je l'objet de votre attention, vieille gadache ?

-En faiiiit… commença Foaly, un doigt posé sur le menton. J'ai besoin de vous. Dans une certaine mesure.

Archy lui lança un regard atterré.

-Voyez-vous ça… Ca va vous paraître étrange mais vu la manière dont je suis traité, je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de vous accorder mon aide. Dans quelque mesure que ce soit.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix en fait, je le crains, fit le centaure en se grattant le bouc. Je sais tout de vous et comment vous trouver. Vous êtes mon prisonnier. Mister Archéon Hunter.

Le visage d'Archy se figea.

-Comment ?

Le centaure hennit d'un air amusé.

-Si je veux savoir quelque chose, je l'apprends dans la seconde qui suit, aucune clef d'accès ne me résiste et j'ai accès aux informations de toute la planète.

-De mieux en mieux…

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais avoir besoin que vous transpiriez.

-Que je transpire ?

-Oui, j'aimerais recueillir une certaine quantité de votre sueur et de vos effleuves par la même occasion. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je tombe sur un vampire et je ne vais pas laisser passer l'occasion de prélever tout ce que je veux sur vous. Je vais aussi prendre de votre salive. Vous êtes une vraie mine d'or vous les vampires. Votre transpiration, en plus d'être un puissant aphrodisiaque, peut servir de sérum de vérité, ca pourrait servir d'alternative au mesmer si un jour on manque de flux magique. Ensuite votre salive est un puissant sédatif, qui provoque un état proche de la somnolence sans endormir le sujet et supprime également toute sensation de douleur.

-Oui, je sais, nous sommes exceptionnels… soupira Archy. Le centaure le fatiguait. Soit dit en passant, je n'ai toujours pas envie de vous aider. Et je ne le ferais pas.

Une lampe UV descendit alors du plafond et se focalisa sur le pauvre vampire qui poussa un cri de douleur, les yeux agressés par la lumière trop vive.

-Urgh, ok, ok j'ai pigé, je marche…

Foaly frappa joyeusement dans ses mains.

-Et bah voilà !


End file.
